


This is why you don't ruin a girl's love life.

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of rape, I'm so going to hell, Multi, Rape, Rivals are pissed at Yan-chan, did i mention rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oka-cola, Kokona fried chicken, and tsundere are upset that Ayano ruined their chances at Taro. Some revenge is in order.</p><p>Warning. This has rape. And like rape. Also rape. This has rape. Also it's a lemon. So sex is in it. Good description stuff here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discussion

"Ugh, look at her!" Osana angrily glared at her rival, who succeeded in getting her best friend to dislike her. Oka shrugged while Kokona sighed. The trio were having lunch on the roof and spotted the new couple kissing. All three girls had minor crushes on Taro and a certain yandere had destroyed any chance of him being with one of the girls.

 

With Osana it was sabotaging her friendship with Taro, Kokona had her reputation go down drastically due to her rival getting her hands on a couple dirty secrets, and Oka was blackmailed into not confessing on that Friday. While it had been a month since these events, the girls still felt disgusted seeing Ayano with the boy they adored.

 

"Guys we need to get vengeance on that bitch." Osana hissed. "Great idea. Care to elaborate?" Kokona replied. "I was hoping you two would figure the rest out." All three sighed in unison. "We could kill her." "No Kokona, too severe." "Well what should we do then Oka?" "Dunno. How about torture?" "She could escape and tell the cops. We need something that she wouldn't report us for."

 

"Well," Osana began "she does have a nice body if you get what I'm saying." "Osana fucking elaborate on your plans for once!" Kokona yelled. "I'm suggesting we could fuck her against her will." "Are you implying we would go so low to have sex with our enemy?" "Like I said, she's hot." Kokona rolled her eyes.

 

"Aww Kokona, don't be so dramatic. After all you've fucked with your friends before." Osana smugly replied. "Oh really? Prove it." "Whenever one of your five friends are around, they're always sitting in your lap, or playing with a breast. Almost like you're in a relationship with each of them." The purple haired girl blushed. Oka snickered. "Now Oka don't get so much joy in that. After all you're practically as bad as her. For someone who is in the Occult club, you spend a lot of time in the Student Council Room for apparently no reason. And you and the president spend an awful lot of time together. Wonder what you two do in there. Can't be that quiet on the inside." The shy girl went crimson. "See, I've made my point. So now that we've established that are you two in on the plan?" The two girls nodded.

 

"Awesome. Now you two go get supplies, find out how to get Ayano in a secure location, and text me tomorrow." "Wait you aren't helping?" Oka asked quietly. "I proved that I'm better than you so I get the job of supervising." "Really?" Kokona started, "Cause in all honesty, you're the worst of us." "Bitch please, I'm clean." "Well you're always in the halls at club time, seducing that poor Info-chan. You flirt with her every day. So I'm sure you're not clean considering you talk to that red head like she's your bitch."

 

Osana burried her face in her hands. "See? So I'll go figure out how to catch a crazy girl, Osana make sure to cut off all possible help, and Oka why don't you get some toys for us to play with our victim." All three girls beamed at their lovely plan..


	2. Preparations

Osana walked through the empty, quiet hallways. Since it was club time all the rucus of high school was transferred to the club rooms. Osana had no club, making it easy to wander the halls. She had to visit one person.

 

"Howdy darling!" she called to a girl in a dimly lit room. Since no noise came from the room, she spoke again. "I said hello!" The person she was talking to didn't bother to turn around, but Osana knew she was seen. "What do you want Osana?" Info-chan's voice sounded annoyed. "I need a favor~" "I need money, so where is it?" Osana sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't bring any cash today and I had no time to sell disgusting pictures to dudes." "Then why are you asking for shit?!"

 

Osana sat down and faced the camera, donning a seductive smirk. "C'mon. I'm willing to give  _other_ forms of payment." She heard silence. "Fucking leave." was all she heard after a minute of the quiet. Osana just continued smiling, knowing very well she was close.

 

"Aww c'mon darling. Ya know you want some. And I'm perfectly willing to give you all of this." Osana traced her finger from her lips, to her neck, to her chest, and then her skirt. "Osana stop!" The girl just giggled, clearly hearing the other's flustered voice. "You're breaking~ You know I can flirt with you all day if I so choose." Info-chan sighed. "I hate you." "Love ya too darling!" "So what do you want?" Osana beamed. "Nothing too much. Let's talk about it in my place." She winked and got up. "See ya soon..."

 

Kokona was walking with her friend group in the hallway. She still had to brainstorm a plan to get Ayano anywhere without witnesses. "Hey Kok, are you alright? You seem to be spacing out a lot today." Saki asked her friend worriedly. "Oh. I just need to come up with something." Saki nodded as the group made their way to the Cooking club. Yuna and Koharu made their way to the counter to prepare some food while the others got seated.

 

Kokona sat in a chair followed by her friends sitting next to her. Yui and Mei rested their heads on her shoulders while Saki sneaked up behind her and cuddled. When Yuna and Koharu came back they all got seated properly and ate. It wasn't much, the two girls just prepared a couple sandwiches and some soda.

 

After they finished, Yui and Mei were in charge of washing dishes. Saki asked the obvious. "Kokona, hey what's happening?" Kokona sighed and admitted that she and two other girls were planning on raping Aishi-san, but Kokona honestly wasn't sure how to lure her into a trap. "Hmm. Well she's an Aishi right? The kind of person who acts out in blind lust or rage?" Kokona nodded. "Then just spread rumors about one of you kissing Taro, incapacitate her when she hunts you down, and boom." "Omg yes!" Kokona tightly hugged her friend. "Kok, you're killing me." "Sorry." She let go before getting cuddled by the other four. She sighed, smiling. "You guys are going to have to let go eventually. We need to get home soon." They all giggled and laughed..

 

Oka raced to the Occult club early. She had a lot to do this afternoon, so she left a note saying Shin was in charge. She then left and went to the Student Council Room. She sat by the wall and waited for their meeting to finish. She knew it wouldn't be a terribly long meeting, there wasn't important stuff happening this week, but it took fucking forever. When people started leaving Oka got up and popped her head in.

 

"Hi Ms. President~" she purred. The other girl blushed a bit. "Hi Ms. Ruto." Oka walked inside and kissed her girlfriend. When she pulled away she asked to look in the confiscated bin. "Uh why?" "Cause me and Osana and Kokona are planning a surprise for a bitch who stole Taro." "First off that grammar is atrocious. But secondly, sure you can look I guess." She brought over the bin and Oka took a peek. There were phones, miscellaneous objects, and of course the kind of things our occultist was looking for, sex toys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we went from the girls kinkshaming eachother, to the girls using various ways to get their lovers to give them what they want and next chapter I'm either going to have way to much fun writing or absolutely hate writing.


	3. Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be awful.
> 
> Oh well. On with the show.
> 
> Also rape is bad don't try this at home.

"Hey Ayano-chan, hear the news?" one of the social butterflies greeted her. "Huh?" "Kokona kissed Taro~" "Seriously?" Ayano texted her provider just to check if this rumor was true.

 

_Hey I heard a rumor that slut kissed my bf._

 

_I've been bribed not to tell you anything :)_

 

_What? I fucking pay you._

 

_Bitch, there's shit money can't top._

She decided just to assume it was true and strangle the girl. Ayano made a dash for the purple haired girl who ran at first sight. She scurried into school and ran to a small room which Ayano followed her into.

 

"Ha, no where to run now." "Exactly," Kokona smirked. Ayano was tackled to the ground from behind by Osana. Oka then handcuffed the girl. The yandere growled a bit. "Fine you got me. Now let me go bitches." "Nah we want fun first." Osana squeezed a breast and Ayano bit her lip. "Sluts." she murmured. "At least we have a sex life." Oka retorted "Speaking of which," Oka held the girl down while the other two played with Ayano's small chest. She stiffled a moan, her face crimson. Osana let her hand slide under Ayano's shirt and squeezed the yandere's right tit, and Kokona copied with Ayano's left.

 

"My turn." Oka allowed her hand to reach down to Ayano's skirt. She slowly pulled it a bit revealing the other girl's panties. "Hehe look she's wet~ wonder how long she could last?" She reached in her pocket and pulled out a vibrator and inserted it into the younger girl. She whimpered and moaned, her cheeks highlighting her embarrassment.

 

She reached her climax fairly quick, this being her first time, and slumped over. She was panting, exhausted from the ordeal. While passing out she heard the other girls snicker.

 

"We're gonna have a lot of fun later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be longer but this is first time writing sex so it's short sorry.


End file.
